


Moondazzled

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we all know what's gonna happen...</p><p>Takes place sometime after 'The Yoko Factor', in Tara's dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondazzled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is something I have never done before... I have never written a smut scene before. Ever. Yay? So yeah. I hope y'all enjoy it because it took me two months to write it!
> 
> I didn't proofread it, so... be on the alert for mistakes.

Willow sighed as she stopped at the door to Tara's room. She knew that she should've let Buffy know that she wasn't getting back until late to her dorm, but the red-head's feet simply had a mind of their own, and they practically guided her here. Besides, Willow had to get there before the flowers had a chance to die.

Clutching a bouquet of flowers in one arm, and raising another hand, Willow prepared to knock on the door. A smile spread across the girl's lips as she thought about Tara's smile at the sight of the red-head and the flowers. After all, the blue irises were Tara's favorite kind. The blonde always said that her mother used to plant them in a small garden outside her house in the hot desert of Arizona. How Tara's mother managed to plant flowers in the heat, Willow didn't know, but she did think that magick had something to do with it.

Finally, the redhead had enough strength to knock lightly. She always felt her pulse rise and her breathing become more frequent when she was around Tara. Willow's hands were shaking as she waited for Tara to answer the door.

Seconds, moments that seemed like eternities passed by as Willow stood at the door. Ever since Willow chose Tara over Oz, she needed to see Tara every day. Now that the gang knew about the blonde, there was nothing to hide, so she could be direct. Though the redhead always felt tension whenever she mentioned her girlfriend to Xander. Maybe it's just because he has been her friend for so long...

Willow's thoughts were interrupted when she heard and saw the doorknob turn. Immediately, a pale face greeted the redhead with a smile. Blue eyes drifted to the irises, and the grin grew even wider.

"Irises? F-for me?" Tara whispered while opening the door for Willow. The redhead nodded and started to walk inside. However, before Willow could even step into Tara's room, she felt soft lips press against hers.

Ever since Oz left, Tarakisses were fairly common, but this one was pleasantly unexpected, so Willow let out a tiny squeak before kissing Tara back. There was the sound of a door shutting behind them, and then there was darkness around Willow and Tara as the shadows of the blonde's dorm room surrounded them, the only source of light coming from the moon's glow, which was filtering through the small window.

The two broke apart, each basking in the darkness and privacy of the room. Willow held out the flowers to Tara, which the blonde gladly took, and sniffed at the irises.

"Mmm... they smell just like you." Tara murmured, holding the blue flowers close to her chest. Willow smiled, her eyes illuminated by the moon's glow. The redhead did not say anything, just stared into the blue pools that made Tara's pair of eyes bright in the little light that was given.

The two lovers just stood together for a long while, embracing each other with the irises between them. Neither of them could deny the mystical energy that was making them feel more passionate than ever before.

Willow broke from the embrace just for a second to angle herself to kiss Tara. The blonde took the kiss hungrily, wrapping her arms around Willow, though dropping the irises in the process. The pair's thoughts plagued them to break away and pick the blue flowers up, but deeper, more primal feelings kept their lips locked together, tongues exploring mouths and arms wrapping around bodies.

Finally, Tara had to lean her head away from Willow and break the kiss, gasping for air. Willow was panting, too, as the two leaned into each other. Tara pressed her forehead against Willow's, her chest and Willow's both rising up and down quickly and constantly.

"D-do you w-want to keep going?" Tara asked breathlessly, wincing a tiny bit as her stutter came and went. She could barely remember when she spoke without stammering, it was so long ago. But that didn't matter now, she had to remember everything about this night.

Willow smiled mischievously, trying to cover up the jumpy feelings that were going bezerk inside her. Naughty feelings started to wake up inside of her, though they didn't go unwanted. Tara smiled a tiny bit, too, knowing what her girlfriend was thinking.

Turning Willow towards the bed, Tara let herself go, kissing the red-head's lips again. Gently, Willow felt the bed on the back of her knees, and leaned her back on the mattress, all while still kissing the blonde.

Tara broke the kiss for mere seconds as she let Willow fully get on the bed, the blonde laying on top of her after the red-head's hair rested against the pillows. Willow resumed the kiss, playing around with Tara's hair as she did so. It had been so long since she had done something like this with anyone...

The blonde felt a thin trickle of nerves pass within her body. She had never done anything like this with, well... anyone. Her hands shook a little as she felt Willow's hands in her hair, pulling gently at the golden locks.

Both girls kicked off their shoes, still in the same process of kissing and gasping for air. It was only a matter of time before things got even more wild. Willow could feel Tara's arms start to wrap around her back, and under her shirt. The sensation of soft, cold hands against her warm back skin made Willow's eyes widen and gasp. Tara smiled, she knew the redhead would like that.

"Do you still want to keep going?" the blonde breathed, her stutter long gone by now, and halfway to the moon that was glowing outside. Willow nodded, still under the spell of the wanting notions that were sparking within her body. Tara moved her hands up Willow's back, smiling at each shiver and gasp that the redhead uttered out. Silently, Tara's fingers found the strap of Willow's bra, and undid the clasps in moments.

Willow widened her eyes as she felt the bra leave her skin and heard it as it fell to the floor. Instinctively, and without self-consciousness, the redhead raised her arms so that Tara could pull her shirt off.

Tara almost gasped as she saw Willow just simply raise her arms. She had wondered if the redhead would let her see her topless at all. But she wasn't about to ask any questions. Gently, the blonde lifted Willow's shirt off her chest and shoulders, and threw it to the floor, not looking at Willow's chest until she heard the shirt hit the ground.

Willow suddenly realized how exposed she was when she heard her shirt fall to the floor. She had a notion to grab at the sheets and cover herself, but her love for Tara was too strong to ever take action. The redhead stared intently at Tara, who was looking her over with... what was the expression? Love? Care? Awe? All doubts were erased from the redhead's mind when the blonde lovingly rested her head in the crook of Willow's neck, sighing out.

"I love you." Willow whispered in Tara's ear, making the blonde's heart rate increase, as if it weren't already thumping as fast as it could. Pressing her head against Willow's exposed chest, Tara could hear loud and fast pounds from the redhead's heart. Before Tara could do anything with Willow's breasts, she decided that fair was fair and she needed to take off her shirt.

Willow widened her eyes as Tara sat up and quickly took off her shirt and bra. She herself sat up in response, starting to get wet for the first time since Oz. Cursing at herself, Willow perished all thoughts of the werewolf. It was all about Tara and her tonight.

The blonde smiled as she dropped the articles of clothing to the floor. For the first time ever, the blonde felt a vulnerability she had never felt before. She could feel Willow's green eyes taking the blonde in, Tara was still doing the same.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other. Finally, Willow made the first move. She leaned forward and planted a light, reassuring kiss on Tara's lips, as if saying: It will all be okay.

Tara took the kiss hungrily and let Willow pull back. The two sat and stared for a heartbeat longer before Tara threw herself onto Willow again, immediately engaging in a passionate kiss.

Willow's cold hands wove themselves around Tara's naked back, causing the blonde to let out a quiet squeak. Willow smiled, knowing that she had made Tara aware of some of her... intentions.

The blonde could feel Willow's hands move slowly down her back, and couldn't help but shiver. Just the feeling... and knowing what she was doing... an unrestrained moan escaped from her lips.

Willow heard the small moan that came from Tara. The blonde gasped and tried to close her mouth shut, but Willow held up a finger to Tara's lips. Her green eyes bore into the blonde's blue ones. Tara smiled again and gave Willow another kiss.

Tara moved her hands down Willow's back, at a more accelerated pace than the redhead's hands were moving. When her tingly finger tips reached Willow's hips, Tara moved her fingers to the front of the redhead's jeans and undid the button, then pulled down the zipper.

As Willow felt Tara undo her jeans, the redhead started to pull at the blonde's skirt, glad that she didn't have to work at any buttons or zippers in the process. Willow was able to get the blonde out of her skirt before the redhead's jeans even started to be pulled down.

Feeling her skirt being peeled off her, Tara assisted Willow in kicking her skirt off of her and down to the floor. After the skirt was discarded, Tara concentrated on the redhead's jeans again. Willow started to help the blonde by pulling down her own jeans.

Tara managed to yank the pants off Willow and threw them to the floor. Leaning down to straddle Willow, Tara planted her hands and knees on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Tara whispered to Willow before making contact with her again.

"Yesssssss..." Willow whispered, in obvious anticipation to what was coming. Tara smiled, knowing that by this time the redhead's panties were probably soaked, and started to kiss Willow's neck, flicking out her tongue every so often. Since she was at the redhead's pulse point, Tara could feel and hear Willow's heartbeat constantly increasing. She could also feel the redhead's shivers of pleasure and hear her gasps and quiet moans that could be barely heard.

Slowly moving down to Willow's collarbone, Tara started teasing Willow by fondling her breasts gently and lightly, figuring out where the redhead liked to be touched. The blonde got an especially loud reaction from Willow when Tara had traced her tongue in the small area between her perfect, small breasts. Again and again Tara traced her tongue in the area, making Willow pant and moan louder. When she thought she had done enough there, the blonde moved onto the redhead's nipples.

Small, but hard, the moonlight outlined Willow's nipples in the darkness. They were small, but hard as they could be. Tara gave Willow a seductive glance, her mouth smiling crookedly. The redhead smiled weakly, her face pink and sweaty.

 _She's already sweating?_ Tara thought. Well, by the time the blonde was through with her, Willow would be practically melting. Taking a nipple in her mouth, Tara gently swirled her tongue around while also tracing heart shapes onto Willow's back with her hands. The redhead's breathing soon increased again; her hands gripped the sheets of the bed lightly.

Willow panted as she felt Tara's hot mouth on her nipple, her tongue touching her in places she had never been touched before. Everything was so different about this than with Oz... and Willow liked it. Suddenly, Tara's mouth left the tender area, making Willow whimper in frustration. However, when she felt warmth on her other nipple, the frustration disappeared altogether.

The blonde loved to hear Willow's frustration when she had changed places. Since it was their first time, she wouldn't tease Willow too much, but Tara couldn't help releasing the nipple to give the redhead a kiss.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten I had a mouth..." Willow garbled between kisses. Tara simply gave Willow a shining gaze and went back to the redhead's neck. Tara planted soft kisses down Willow's neck, slowly moving down her body. Willow half expected the blonde to play with her breasts again, but Tara kept moving lower to the redhead's stomach.

Soft and somewhat squishy, Tara rested her head against Willow's stomach, as if she were going to use it as a pillow and fall asleep. Occasionally, Tara would flick her fingers or her tongue into Willow's belly button, causing the redhead to shiver slightly. When the blonde felt she had laid there long enough, she began to lightly tickle Willow. Soft giggles erupted from the redhead's mouth, and Tara smiled.

Slowly still continuing down, Tara rested her hands on Willow's hips and turned to see her girlfriend's face. Between the excitement and ecstasy on Willow's face, there was also anxiety.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Tara breathed, trying to not disturb the silence between them. (Well, wordy silence. Willow was making plenty of sounds)

"No... no... don't stop." Willow managed to utter out, her whole body shaking. The blonde nodded, and concentrated on what she was doing once again. Her eyes traveled down to the redhead's soaked panties. Tara smiled mischievously and pulled them off without a sound, also managing to kick her own down her legs and over the bed's edge. Neither cared about what state they were in. All that mattered was their love.

Willow could feel Tara's fingers snaking around her hips and inner legs, making her skin tingle and thighs wet. (Well, they were already wet. They were now just... wetter) Down in her nether regions, the redhead could feel constant pulsing, something she hadn't really noticed until now. The feeling of Tara's fingers lightly moving between her legs made the pulsing just go faster. Trying to control herself, Willow let out a soft moan. 

Moving her fingers around Willow's thighs, Tara could also feel the pulsing, the vibrations that ran through her lover's skin. Before moving on, the blonde gave Willow a reassuring kiss on the stomach, while also smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. 

Willow, who was subconsciously holding the bed sheets, relaxed her grip at the touch of Tara's lips against her tummy, but didn't stop her moaning and gasping. 

Tara's fingers lightly navigated through the soft curls in Willow's nether regions, aiming for a specific spot to really make the redhead howl. Softly stroking her index finger against the redhead's clit, Tara immediately got a reaction from her lover. Willow moaned much louder than before, plus moving her legs around a little. The blonde smiled, she had found her bullseye. 

Willow felt moan after moan roll off her tongue as she felt Tara's fingers stroke her clit, which was actually a really sensitive spot for Willow. Bucking her hips slightly, the redhead's grip on the bed sheets tightened again as waves of pleasure shuddered through her body. Willow could feel her thighs getting soaked; the pulsing inside of her growing faster and bigger. 

Tara quickly slowed her motions so that Willow wouldn't be pushed over the edge too early. The redhead let out a disappointed whimper. Tara gave her lover a smile that reassured her that there would be more where that came from. 

Gently, Tara moved her finger down to the small slit in Willow's nether regions, pushing her way through the barricade of small, red curls. For the first time that night, the blonde trembled nervously; this was it. After she started, there would be no backing down. Which was why she had to check one last time.

"Are... are you entirely, positively  _sure_ you want to continue?" Tara somewhat rambled, nerves making her neck hair stand on end. She knew Willow's judgement would be clouded by pleasure, but that would never stop the blonde from asking to make sure the redhead was okay.

"Please!" Willow practically moaned, impatiently bucking her hips a little. Satisfied with Willow's plead, Tara smiled, and concentrated back on her shaking hands. Slowly and gently, Tara eased her index finger inside of Willow, eliciting a loud gasp from the redhead. Even Tara herself also gasped; she had never felt anything like it, but she also knew that the feeling was turning her on, too...

A wave of pleasure and fulfillment rocketed through Willow as she felt Tara's finger dig deeper into her body. She breathed hard; feeling her walls close around the digit that was penetrating her. She half expected some pain to come with the pleasure, but so far none came. Gasping for air, Willow managed to wriggle her hips for more.

Tara got the message, and pushed her whole finger into the redhead's slit, feeling spongy walls tighten around the digit. The wetness that came with it made the blonde start to tremble with her own wanting. She let a moan escape from her lips; starting to feel a little bit of release by letting it out. 

Willow, whose moaning was now at maximum volume, was rocking her hips against Tara's finger in some sort of rhythm, she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. The blonde, knowing what Willow was doing, started to pump her finger into the redhead, causing more friction and pleasure inside of Willow. 

"Don't stop... don't stop... oh Goddess, don't stop!" Willow panted loudly, her hips moving faster.

The blonde knew that Willow was in a rage for pleasure now, so she added her middle finger inside, able to slip it in easily because of all the liquid that had built up. 

Now that there were two fingers pumping inside of her, Willow thought she would explode with all the good feelings just jumping around inside of her. Feeling Tara's free hand take one of hers, Willow felt more connected than ever to the blonde that she loved. The redhead bucked faster, so Tara accelerated her thrusting.

"OH TARA! DON'T STOP!" Now the redhead was screaming. Her grip tightened on Tara's hand along with feeling of her walls close in even more inside of her. Feeling the blonde's lips on hers for just a second, Willow knew that this was it. She loved this woman. She always would.

"I'm not stopping." Tara whispered reassuringly in the redhead's ear. Pumping her fingers even faster, feeling the constant shivers in Willow's body... 

Bucking her hips as fast as they could go now, Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's back, trying to keep a hold on reality and not fade into the constant waves of pleasure that tremored through her, sometimes making her vision go blurry. 

Tara was sweating herself just looking at how pink Willow's face was. She knew that the redhead was close, so she stopped pumping to let her ride it out. 

Willow felt the fingers stop moving inside her, but her hips didn't stop moving. The redhead kept rocking faster and faster until she finally went over the edge. 

Her vision almost went dark, pleasure exploded throughout her body, from the ends of her toes to the last fiber on the end of each strand of red, sweaty hair.

"OH, TARA!" Her grip on the blonde's back loosened, and she collapsed to the mattress of the bed, unbelievably tired. Her muscles went limp; just relaxing as small spasms echoed throughout her entire body. Tara laid down by Willow and embraced her as the spasms and the pleasure eventually slowed. 

Weakly, Willow reached out and returned the embrace, kissing Tara lightly. 

"I love you." Tara whispered, kissing Willow again. 

"I do, too." the redhead whispered back. 

The two laid there in silence for moments that stretched to eternities. The moon, now much higher in the sky than it was before, shone through the window, illuminating the darkness in a dreamy glow. 

Neither wanted the moment to end, but there was some "unfinished" business to attend to.

"I think it's your turn now." Willow said, smiling mischievously, recovered fully from her orgasm. Tara responded with a crooked grin that meant she was ready, too. The two flipped over, Tara's back to the floor and Willow's to the ceiling. 

"I can't wait." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I get 5 kudos, then I'll write the next part! :) Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> EDIT: Shit, now I have to write another part. :P I'll get to work on it. Expect it in a month or two. :)
> 
> EDIT NUMBER TWO: AH GOD I HAVE NO IDEA. AH GOD PLEASE I AM SO BUSY. AT THIS RATE IT WON'T BE STARTED UNTIL JUNE. D:
> 
> EDIT NUMBER THREE: Yes! I have started it! There are around four paragraphs of the next part done now! :D


End file.
